There are various types of photoelectric conversion devices used for photovoltaic power generation and the like. A chalcopyrite-based photoelectric conversion device, as typified by a CIS type (copper indium selenide type), easily allows an increase in the area of a solar cell module with a relatively low cost, and therefore research and development thereof have been promoted.
The chalcopyrite-based photoelectric conversion device includes, as a light-absorbing layer, a chalcogen compound semiconductor layer (chalcopyrite-based compound semiconductor layer) made of copper indium gallium diselenide (CIGS) or the like, and, as a buffer layer, a mixed crystal compound semiconductor made of cadmium sulfide or the like. The photoelectric conversion device additionally includes a transparent conductive film serving as an upper electrode provided on the buffer layer. The photoelectric conversion device moreover includes a silver grid electrode provided on the transparent conductive film. In the photoelectric conversion device, the transparent conductive film and the silver grid electrode are also formed in grooves, which are used as a connection conductor. The connection conductor electrically connects an upper electrode of one photoelectric conversion cell to a lower electrode of the other photoelectric conversion cell (for example, see Patent Document 1).